


On the Clock

by K17L53



Series: Clexa week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke's a paramedic, Clexa Week 2018, Day 3, F/F, Lexa's a patrol cop, at work, coz they work in the same area, day three, they meet on the job a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: Officer Woods, a new patrol cop who loves her job has the pleasure of meeting seasoned paramedic Clarke Griffin while on the clock. They seem to get along, Lexa’s good with everyone she comes across but she takes a special liking to the paramedic. So she can’t complain when Clarke happens to be the one called to a lot of the same scenes as her because it just gives her an excuse to talk to her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay there's gonna one more chapter coz i was planning on it being a three shot but like i haven't finished the last chapter yet. i will soon. also, the second chapter, imo, is probs better than the first.

“So what is it this time?” Lexa said as she walked into the crime scene. Dispatch had called and she knew it wasn’t anything too bad. If anything, it was just a bar fight that had gotten out of hand. She was talking to the paramedic who was currently tending to one of the two men involved in this little squabble. Lexa knew a lot of the paramedics in the area, and most of them knew her too. Lexa was a patrol cop, only on the force for about eight months now but she had gotten along well with not only the people on the force, but other’s she had to interact with – like the paramedics who responded to the scenes even before her and her partner got there. She couldn’t see who was here now though, the blonde’s

 

“Oh you know,” A familiar voice replied, turning her head to look at the cop. “Oh hey, it’s you.” Clarke said as she saw her. They had met a couple of times before – at crime scenes, while leaving a crime screen, just at work really. “So yeah, it’s the usual really.” She finally answered, looking back at the man in front of her, “Tell Officer Woods how you break your nose.”

 

“Tripped, fell on my face.” The young man sitting on the bar stool answered.

 

“What happened to the other guy?” Lexa asked Clarke instead, looking over to the other man sitting at one of the booths at the back of the bar. One of the other uniforms was talking to him and Lexa had come in to talk to the guy Clarke was dealing with before going up to talk to the other officer.

 

“Tell her.” Clarke didn’t answer, only asked her patient to do so.

 

“I got up…and thought he tripped me.” He started hesitantly. “So I punched him.”

 

This time Lexa sighed, shaking her head a little before speaking, “You better hope he’s not pressing any charge-”

 

“He punched me back!” He interrupted loudly before Lexa could finish what she was saying.

 

Lexa only sighed, about to walk away when she found herself stopping; honestly though, he looked way too young to be drinking. Maybe he just had a baby face because the bar tender was more than likely to ask for ID if he looked younger than twenty-one. “How old are you?” Lexa asked him, her voice a little more authoritative now.

 

“Twenty two.” He answered instantly, almost a little too quickly as his eyes darted away.

 

“Do you have any ID?” Lexa asked in response, she knew the tells when someone was lying.

 

“Uh, yeah.” He nodded, reaching back into his pocket before pulling out his wallet and opening it. Pulling out a driver’s license, he handed it over to Lexa, a small smug smile on his face.

 

It took Lexa all of twenty seconds before realizing it was fake. “Yeah, this is a fake.” She stated matter-of-factly. “Not even a good one really.” Lexa shrugged. “Guess you’re going down to the station whether or not the other guy presses charges, Jasper.” This time he turned to Clarke, “Is he okay or does he need to go to the hospital?” She asked the paramedic, “Because I need to take him down to the station.”

 

“What?” Jasper asked defensively, “For this?” He asked, shaking her head. “Come on, it’s nothing. It’s not a big deal.” Her tried to argue but Clarke cut him off.

 

“He needs to go to the hospital.” Clarke let out an annoyed sigh. “How did you fall so hard on your face?” She asked him in amusement. “It’s like…seriously broken, like someone punched you repeatedly.”

 

“Okay, come on.” Lexa nodded at the two of them, “I’m gonna catch up with the other guy later, for now I have to go with you.”

 

.

 

“Hey,” Lexa said, a little surprised as she walked out of the hospital and noticed Clarke standing outside. “What are you still doing here?” Lexa had been here for the past hour or so; the other guy at the bar – who’s name was Brian – didn’t press any charges, only laughed it off because yes, even he punched Jasper. But Jasper was still in trouble, he was using a fake ID so they had to call his parents down and Lexa decided to let him off with a warning because this seemed to have been the first time the 17 year old did something like this. She had thought Clarke would be gone by now, she had no reason to stick around for so long.

 

“Hey,” Clarke gave a smile. “My shift finished like five minutes after we were called into the bar.” She explained. “And I didn’t go back with my team.” Clarke added, “It’s like in the opposite direction from my place so I’m just waiting for a friend to pick me up.” Well, actually she was waiting for a cab to show up because her best friend had just texted her, after almost an hour of waiting in the hospital for her, letting Clarke know that she had gotten tied up by something and couldn’t come by to get her.

 

“You’ve been waiting for an hour?” Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “Where’s your friend coming from?”

 

Clarke sighed this time, admitting to Lexa that, no, no one was coming, “I’m trying to get a cab,” She admitted, “My friend just texted me, she’s busy with something.” Clarke shook her head at herself, “I don’t know why I lied to you about that.”

 

Lexa only shrugged, it wasn’t a big deal. “Why don’t I give you a ride?” She offered.

 

“Oh you don’t have to,” Clarke declined politely, she didn’t need Lexa to bother dropping her off, she was on the clock now and had to get back to work. “I’ll catch a ride.”

 

“It’s no trouble.” Lexa responded, “Where are you headed?”

 

“Arkadia Street.” Clarke answered. “It’s not that close, so it’s fi-”

 

“It’s on my way.” Lexa lied, it was kind of in the opposite direction to the station; but she wanted to spend a little more time with the blonde. She always met her on the crime scenes, or at the little bar disputes, but it was always on the job, while they were both working so it was always just really short interactions. There was something about her though, something about Clarke that caught Lexa’s attention. She barely knew her, but she wanted to get to know her.

 

.

 

“So…” Clarke started a few minutes later, they were in Lexa’s police car, her partner had left gone to the station from the bar to get started on the paperwork while Lexa dealt with Jasper. “Do you offer rides to all the girls regardless of the fact that your station is in the opposite direction?” She asked her lightly, “Or am I special?”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Lexa answered.

 

“You forget I’m a paramedic.” Clarke smiled, “I know the streets as well as you.” She added, “So I know where your station is.”

 

“Hey, I just wanted to give you a ride.” Lexa said defensively, “It’s late,” She added. “And there are no taxis in this area at this time.”

 

“Who ever said chivalry was dead?” Clarke added lightly, shaking her head a little at the cop sitting next to her. “Thanks though.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Lexa replied.

 

“Aren’t you on the clock?” Clarke asked her, “My shift is over but I know you’re still working.” She added, “Like don’t you have to deal with that kid?”

 

“Not really, the other guy didn’t press charges.” Lexa replied, “And I let him off with a warning about the ID.” This time Lexa laughed, his parents were angry enough really, “His parents are gonna take care of it from the looks of it, they’re more angry at this than I am and I’m a cop.”

 

They drove in silence up until they had gotten to Arkadia Street and Clarke told her which one her apartment was. “I’d ask you to come up for a drink.” Clarke said as she undid her seatbelt. “But I’ve held you back long enough.” Opening the door, she stepped out, but leaning down to speak to Lexa. “Maybe next time?”

 

Lexa smiled, nodding at her, “Yeah, I’ll hold you on for that.”


	2. Chapter 2

The last few minutes was a frenzy, this was probably Lexa’s first shootout and it was not as fun as it seemed on the TV shows and movies. She did catch one on the side of her stomach before diving behind for cover under a garbage can. But she was wearing her vest so it didn’t hurt, well, it did but not as much; she was out of breath for a minute and it took a moment to get herself breathing again but she was okay now. Well, it was going to bruise because of the massive force but it wasn’t a big deal now. Not when she was being shot for a good few minutes until backup arrived and managed to get their shooters off before they got hurt.

 

Well… _they_ didn’t get hurt, but Lexa did, kind of. A bullet grazed her upper arm, ripping through the shirt and into the skin. It was bleeding, quite a bit but it didn’t seem as deep that it would need stitches – well, Lexa hoped it wouldn’t. Right now she was talking to one of the detectives on the scenes, telling him what happened before the paramedics arrived. Her right hand was holding onto the bullet grave on her left arm, it wasn’t hurting too much, just a dull aching around the cut but it didn’t seem to be spreading.

 

It was a few more minutes before the paramedics arrived and Lexa found herself sitting in the back of the ambulance. Once again, it was Clarke’s team who was at the scene. There was one ambulance which had rushed to the hospital with one of the shooters – who ended up with a bullet in his stomach. Lexa was alone at the moment, Clarke was talking to someone before she came to check on Lexa. She didn’t know it was Lexa waiting for her though, someone else on her team had directed Lexa to wait for Clarke and as far as Clarke knew, it was just another police officer.

 

“Woods?” Clarke said with surprise in her voice, suddenly a little worried as she rushed up to her. “What happened?”

 

“Just a little bullet graze, no big deal.” Lexa answered lightly. The sleeve of her shirt was soaked through almost down to the elbow but Lexa was determined to not let it show how worried she was.

 

“That’s a lot of blood.” Clarke commented before coming to kneel down in front of Lexa. “Alright, take off your shirt.”

 

“At least buy me a drink first.” Lexa joked, receiving only an unimpressed look from Clarke. She was bleeding, she was shot at, and she really had it in her to joke around now? Yeah, Clarke was a little amused. “Okay, fine.” Lexa sighed, complying before realizing she couldn’t stretch her arm enough to get the shirt off.

 

“Need some help?” Clarke asked knowingly but decided it was best to ask first. So when Lexa nodded, she helped her unbutton the shirt and get her arm out. “First shootout huh?” She asked the cop, examining the wound before moving to get some supplies to clean it.

 

“Yep,” Lexa nodded, “Not as fun as you’d think.”

 

“You don’t say,” Clarke responded, dabbing a cotton ball with antiseptic onto the cut and receiving a grunt from Lexa. “Sorry, it stings I know.” She apologized. “It doesn’t look too bad to be honest.” Clarke told her.

 

“Am I gonna need stitches?” Lexa asked.

 

“Doesn’t seem like it.” Clarke replied. “I’ll just clean it and patch you up, it should be fine.”

 

She couldn’t help but notice how toned and strong Lexa’s arm was, it wasn’t something Clarke usually paid attention to but she’s never really seen Lexa without her uniform on. “Strong.” Clarke commented nonchalantly as her hand gripped Lexa’s arm while the other went about cleaning the blood off of it. “Does that just come with the job or do you workout a lot?” Clarke asked, just making light conversation as though she was cleaning a wound off of the cop that was caused by a bullet in a shootout. “Cause I’ve seen a lot of cops who are…not that fit.”

 

“It’s the latter.” Lexa replied, looking away from Clarke as she tried to hide the smile on her face from having her notice her arms. “I try to go to the gym as often as I can.”

 

“Can you hold your arm up?” Clarke asked, just going through a couple of routine questions watching as Lexa nodded and held her arm up over her head. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Only where the bullet grazed,” Lexa answered. “It’s not too bad.”

 

“Take my hand.” Clarke continued but only gave her a questioning look because it seems like she really was in a jokingly light mood. “Come on, I need make sure you’re okay.” She rolled her eyes, “Or I can take you down to the hospital.”

 

“Fine fine,” Lexa shook her head, holding out her hand for Clarke to take.

 

“Can you squeeze it?” Clarke asked and Lexa nodded, doing as she had asked. Strong hands too, but also gentle somehow – Clarke almost didn’t want Lexa to let go. “That’s good.” She commented. “You’re not in too much pain? From your arm?”

 

“No, I think it’s okay.” She answered. “It’s just like a deep cut, the pain is spreading a little though.” Lexa added.

 

“Good, that’s okay, it’s normal.” Clarke reassured her. “What about your side?” She asked her.

 

“That…is actually hurting more than my arm.” Lexa admitted.

 

“You’re gonna have to take off your shirt completely.” Clarke told her, right now it was just half off, exposing Lexa’s left arm. “I need to see where it hit you.”

 

“You’re gonna have to help me.” Lexa told her, “My side feels stiff I can’t move that much to take it off.”

 

“I got it.” Clarke replied, pushing herself up to stand up before helping Lexa take off her shirt and setting it aside. “Ouch,” She commented as she looked at the side where the bullet had hit over the vest. “It’s already starting to bruise.” Clarke placed her hand gently over the area of skin which was already darkening. “In my professional opinion,” She looked up at her, her hand still on her, “You need to go to the hospital.”

 

“It’s just a bruise,” Lexa shrugged, “No big deal.”

 

“It can cause internal bleeding.” Clarke told her, “And I can’t check for that here.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Lexa tried to tell her, “I’ll take some painkillers and go to sleep, I’ll wake up fine.”

 

“You’ll wake up sore and stiff and in pain.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Take a deep breath.”

 

Lexa tried, inhaling before stopping herself as she realized how badly it hurt. “Okay, that hurts.” She admitted. “But I mean, I was just shot at, so it’s expected, right?”

 

“Yes, and that’s why you need to go to the hospital.” Clarke answered. “I know you want to act like you’re so strong and indestructible,” She started, “But abs don’t mean you can’t get hurt.”

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I need to get back to work though.”

 

This time Clarke laughed at her, “No you need to take some time off.” She told her, “Your arm needs rest.” She added. “And you need rest regardless there’s internal bleeding.”

 

“How long though?” Lexa asked reluctantly, she didn’t want to take time off from work. She liked her job, she liked what she did; waking up every morning, Lexa knew her day had a purpose.

 

“Till next week.” Clarke told her.

 

“It’s only Tuesday.” Lexa whined.

 

“Tell you what though.” Clarke started. “You go down to the hospital, get a ride from your partner because this isn’t an emergency for us.” She told her. “And get yourself checked out, especially that,” She pointed at the bruise that was starting to spread on her side. “After that, when I get off my shit in an hour, I’ll come by and pick you up.” She added, “I still owe you a drink from a couple of weeks ago, deal?”

 

Lexa thought about it for a moment, this would be the perfect excuse to take her out for a drink. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> idiots. that's what they are. and i love them. in every universe. anyways, let me know what y'all thought. and if you wanna take a look at my moodboard for this, head on over to my blog [bottom-lexa] and go into the moodboard tag.


End file.
